


Flower Crowns

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, I took a normal prompt and managed to twist a bit of Reynabeth into it, No Beta, We Die Like Men, how many people write stories about flower crowns, there is a problem, why is flower crowns a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Summary: Prompt: No one is supposed to look badass in a flower crown*spoiler alert: Reyna does anyway*
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano if u squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Flower Crowns

Piper was anxiously scanning the bushes, looking for the source of the growl. Annabeth had given up on being subtle and unsheathed her knife, narrowing her eyes at the undergrowth. She saw a flash of dark hair on her right and knew Reyna had done the same.

They (Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Annabeth) had decided to relax for a day (read: drag Reyna away from the praetor paperwork she was attempting to do  _ at Camp Half-Blood, _ in the  _ middle of her vacation _ ). Because life sucks and the gods are jerks, they couldn’t even do that. 

Chilling beside the stream turned into hey-look-we’re-being-attacked in an instant as a hellhound leapt out of the trees. Reyna, being the noble, self-sacrificing idiot she was, jumped in front of them, intercepting the monster and sending it flying backwards. A petal fell from the flowers in her hair - thanks, Hazel - and Annabeth held back a frown of annoyance.  _ No one is supposed to look badass in a flower crown! _

It was a miracle they’d managed to convince the praetor to wear the crown in the first place. It may have been a result of Hazel’s adorable eagerness, Piper lowkey charmspeaking, and Annabeth arguing that every queen needed a crown. Honestly, Reyna had probably only allowed it to get them to stop whining.

Annabeth was yanked from her thoughts by an angry howl as the hellhound exploded into dust. Reyna turned back to face them, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and somehow keeping the frail crown in one piece. She sheathed her sword in one fluid motion, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Thanks for helping, I appreciate it,” she deadpanned.

“You had it under control,” Piper shrugged.

“No thanks to you.”

“I was too busy admiring the flower crown.”

“Shut up.”

“How the Hades do you still look terrifying with flowers in your hair?” Annabeth wondered, reaching up and poking the petals. Reyna flinched back, scowling.

“It’s Reyna’s special power! Sharing strength, always having a braid in, and looking badass in flower crowns,” Piper grinned.

“I wish I could say the same for you,” Reyna pointedly glanced at Piper’s hair. Piper’s crown was more or less falling apart, the petals drooping and stems dangling into her eyes. Annabeth had woven flowers into Piper’s braids - Reyna had refused for a solid 10 minutes before Annabeth gave up - so Piper’s entire head was a bunch of flowers.

Piper didn’t seem to care, shrugging and sitting down again. “You know how to do hair, get over here and help me then.”

“Braid train!” Hazel chimed in eagerly, sitting cross-legged in front of Piper.

“You heard her!” Annabeth steered Reyna over and shoved her to the ground so she sprawled behind Piper. Even lying in the grass, chin in the dirt and flower crown on her head, Reyna managed to send one of the most intimidating death glares Annabeth had ever seen.

After a moment and a deep sigh, Reyna sat up and started picking petals off of Piper’s head. Satisfied, Annabeth plopped down behind her and raked her fingers through the Roman’s hair. A shiver traveled down Reyna’s spine and she growled with annoyance. Annabeth ran her fingers across her scalp again and grinned.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” She picked a flower from the grass and wove it into one of the sections of Reyna’s braid as the praetor scowled.

“Shut up.” 

Piper hid a snicker as Reyna pointedly ignored them in favor of plucking another flower from the Aphrodite girl’s hair.

Annabeth had just finished weaving the last flower into Reyna’s braid, leaving the praetor thoroughly flowered, when another growl sounded out.

“Not again,” she muttered as they stood up. Reyna unsheathed her sword, stepping forward and facing the trees. __

Annabeth resigned herself to the fact that she’d never know how Reyna managed to look badass even when covered in flowers. 

  
  



End file.
